


【网管萝】变态的故事（？

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [9]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677
Kudos: 1





	【网管萝】变态的故事（？

萝莉和网管solo中单输了，在这之前他自信满满地和网管打赌谁输了谁换上女装去公园拍照一张以示纪念。  
所谓自作孽不可活就是这个意思。  
然而他还在犹豫要不要假装这赌约不存在，网管就把裙子和假发准备好了。  
要说那裙子还选得十分有水准，肩膀的骨架被完美地遮掩住，加上萝莉瘦弱的身体，换上黑长直的假发后完全看不出那是男扮女装。  
不过萝莉还是决定挑没什么人的时间再去拍照，就比如清晨时分。  
这天萝莉又玩了个通宵游戏，五点半的时候他磨蹭着穿好裙子戴好假发出门，为了整张脸显得不那么违和，他甚至偷偷用了姐姐所说的BB霜，非常困难地将起算是抹匀在脸上。

萝莉沿着公园的湖边走了一会儿，这么早连晨练的人都没有，才放下心准备掏出手机自拍一张。正在看着手机，身后突然有人冲出来搂住他的腰就猛地掀开裙子。  
萝莉一个措手不及，手机差点被撞掉。他只觉得自己内裤被人拉扯开，整个人也被往湖边栏杆上压。他脑袋还模模糊糊想居然遇见色狼了，一瞬间也说不清是害怕被人发现自己是男性多一点还是害怕被强暴多一点。萝莉惊慌下下意识护着内裤别被撕烂，连推搡力度都小了几分。然而屁股被狠狠摸了两把后，那人却放开了他。  
萝莉还没来得及松口气，刚要试着走几步同时将被掀到腰间的裙子放下时，这才发现问题。一条自行车锁链绕过他的内裤和湖边栏杆，将他锁住了。  
因为链条拉扯些内裤导致裙子根本没法放下，萝莉也根本没法移动。想办法解开锁链，或者将内裤脱下离开，萝莉又惊又怒一时陷入了两难。  
他感觉到始作俑者并没有走远，抬头一看发现那居然是网管。  
网管笑嘻嘻地拿着手机“喀嚓”一声，将萝莉现在这样照了下来。  
“混蛋，快过来把锁解开！”萝莉恼羞成怒地冲网管喊着，却又怕动静大了万一有人发现，马上压低了声音。  
“我不解开你能怎样？”网管没像往常一样对他唯命是从，只是换着角度又拍了一张，这次将萝莉裙下隐约露出的内裤也照了下来。  
“你到底要干嘛？”萝莉拉着裙子遮挡着下身，殊不知这模样在有些人眼里却有几分欲迎还拒的味道。  
“你别着急啊，”网管收起手机走过去，禁锢着萝莉的手让他没法动弹然后将他整个人拥入怀中贴在他耳边撒娇似的说，“你好久没主动找过我了，我们多久没做过了？”  
“我不想和你做。”萝莉冷着脸。  
“我不管，我就是想要你。”  
网管的口气让萝莉起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“要做也不是在这里，有人看见怎么办？快把锁解开！”  
“没关系，我们快点儿，不会有人的。”  
网管猴急地舔着萝莉耳垂，一手已伸到裙下，被链条拉扯开的内裤没有造成任何阻挡，任他的手指顺着股沟摸到穴口，然后直接插了进去。  
萝莉早已被网管舔地身子发软，这一下他直接瘫在网管身上依着，腿有些发颤。  
“你这贱人……”萝莉恨恨道，却没法控制自己身体。  
手指在小穴里搅了几下就离开网管迫不及待地拉开裤链，掏出性器就紧接着顶入其中。萝莉差点叫出来，死死捂着嘴，后穴缩得紧紧的，不让网管动作。  
网管揪住萝莉的乳头蹂躏着：“这么久没做了你还是想要的对吧，这里面吸真紧。”  
说完一挺身将性器向更深出插进去几分，然后抽出来，大开大合地干了起来。  
萝莉被他顶弄得身子一颤一颤，光天化日下的暴露却偏偏让他来了感觉，后穴敏感地溢出更多淫液，阴茎在体内打得噗嗤作响。  
这下瘙痒感越是被体内肉棒给摩擦了出来，萝莉不安分地扭着身子。  
“叫出来啊，别害羞嘛，这里没人。”网管戏弄着他，握住萝莉的腰，更猛力地想要将肉壁操开到合不拢，逼他就范。  
被干到前列腺的萝莉已有些神智不清，津液从口中流出都不知道，已经不知道自己身处何方了：“好痒——啊啊太快了不要了……轻点儿……轻点……啊……呜呜……不要了”  
这样呻吟挠得网管心力里痒痒得不行，狠狠几个抽插后射在了萝莉体内。  
在萝莉无力地喘息时，网管又掏出手机，开着自拍模式将萝莉的脸框在了屏幕中。虽然没有出现下半身，但长发的萝莉泛红的眼眶和高潮后失神的表情，潮红的脸颊以及微张的嘴，不难猜出此时他在干什么。网管侧头咬住萝莉颈上的肉，看到屏幕中也出现了自己的脸，才照了下来。  
估摸着晨练的人快出来了，网管不慌不忙地将锁链解开，将萝莉裙摆给整理好。萝莉双腿软地几乎走不了路，尽管坚持，还是被网管轻松给公主抱了起来。  
网管那放在裤后兜里的手机运作着，显示着发送给备注为“V”的人的彩信发送成功后，屏幕慢慢暗了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自……视频


End file.
